monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppeTickeler
-- Dinomino21 (Talk) 19:17, December 27, 2012 let me explain something I am not typically very nice to other people. But it is for this specific reason that I dont EVER interact with wiki communities, this message i am sending you now . . . I dont want to write this, I have no desire to start controversy or ever be a part of anything even remotely resembling controversy . . . I just want to edit wikis and make them better. I was blocked on the planet51 wiki based on a lie another user had spread about me . . . that was not right. ralok (talk) 02:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : I will get an answer soon as possible so hang on there buddy. I'm helpful right now.MuppeTickeler (talk) 16:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : UPDATE: Bubbles said yes but you need to help us clean the pages that some ip address made. Don't misuse the deletion for any pages that don't need deletion.MuppeTickeler (talk) 16:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Exactly the point. We are monitoring him. I hope he doesn't falsely mark pages for deletion.Flysic (talk) 16:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) nice try look . . . nice try, but I am pretty sure at this point you are just another proxy user for crazy didddy kong/sonic & gobo fraggle. Your singular obsessions, and behaviours of adding non-sense to articles is the same . . . I dont know if you are a troll . . . or if you are just a horribly confused person, but could you please . . . just stop? is it so difficult to not mess up pages? ralok (talk) 11:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I ma not harassing you, I simply do not put up with non-sense and childish behaviour. Do you even get why it is wrong to mess up wiki pages? this isnt a game, this isnt a personal playground. People come to wikis expecting information, and information is a very delicate and precious thing. ralok (talk) 18:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I know it's not a game and anyone can edit here. Also, infos are known to talk about anything to do with the object or whatever.MuppeTickeler (talk) 19:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) BLOCKING ME FOR NO REASON Hello its http://planet51.wikia.com/wiki/User:GabrielPelareja (Gabriel Pelareja) I dont even know Planet 51 and I'm blocked for no reason and I mean I havent even edited a single page on this wiki, I didn't spam, I didn't vandalise or insult other wiki users here..............So i would like to thank you for reuning my unblock record and thanks for ruining my chances of Adopting a Wikia of mine. And the reason why I was blocked: Inserting false information: adding info that was changed by admin for certain reason.....And why is that I havent even touched a page here.........So please unblock Me (GabrielPelareja) so I have a slightest chance of being an Admin on another Wikia and mentioning it again I filed an adoption request before you blocked me........PLEASE UNBLOCK ME gabriel (talk) 09:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :You've unblocked your self, You can remove the user rights using the user rights management page. I was unhappy about the block it was applied by Isabella and Lego Liker and made me into a disorder like this. The user rights panel is over To warn you when you remove the user rights on that wiki, you won't be able to get them back. Are you sure you want to remove your rights?--MuppeTickeler (talk) 14:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC)